Newbie's Gonna Stir Up Trouble
by Future Mrs. Harry Styles
Summary: She smiled and said, "Hi. I'm Alice." T for language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had this idea when I watched an episode then just before I went to sleep, I thought of it. If you like I'll continue. Thanks! Also, I wrote the beginning as a class assignment, so most of this chapter is just an intro to the characters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Eugene Simon. *sigh***

* * *

><p><strong>Jerome's POV<strong>

I slapped my best friend/roommate on the back. He had just told me the he got Amber, his crush since freshman year when she transfered here a year ago, to kiss him.

Anyway. Let me tell you a little bit about my self. My name is Jerome Clarke. I have a younger sister named Poppy, aka Poopy. I've been going to boarding school since I was five. So has Poppy, but she's two years younger than me (I'm just guessing, and btw, they are Juniors and Poppy is a freshman). At the house I'm known as the prankster. Well, me and my best friend, Alfie.

Alfie has been trying to get _Queen _Amber's attention for the entire year. I was actually a little funny seeing him shot down so many times. Of course I felt bad for him, but it was still funny. We have been best friends since we were assigned rooms at Anubis house. Except for a little last year when new girl Nina Martin transferred here. He was distracted with _other_ things. _I_ was distracted with other things. Things I might get to later, but not right now.

Amber is, excuse me, _was _Mick's boyfriend. She is the type of girl who when she just _sees_ a pair of shoes that she likes, she will scream until someone gets it for her. She went to prom with Alfie last term and now she's kissed him. First glance and she'll seem like a plain dumb blond, but last term she showed us all (except Mick and Mara who don't know about any of it) that there is more than meets the eye.

Mara is, well Mara. She's smart, funny, cute, and she bothered to get to know the real me. Until Mick anyway. Mick broke up with Amber and then, eventually, started dating Mara. I use to think I was in love or at least we could of been.

Mick is just another dumb jock. He almost got kicked out for training with Ms. Robinson. Apparently, they were doing inappropriate things. At least that's what I heard. Mara still got back together with him though! I _thought _she was smart. Apparently not as smart as I thought.

Then we have Patricia. Patricia is mean-spirited. At least that's all I've picked up from her. She's been rude to _every_ new comer to Anubis house. Even Joy. She does care about her friends. It's just hard to earn her trust. She was especially harsh to Nina because she thought Nina had something to do with Joy's disappearance. We found her at the end of the term at the prom.

Joy is Patricia's best friend. She is also very obvious that she likes Fabian, Nina's boyfriend. She has made it clear to everyone but Fabian and Nina, who by the way are totally clueless. Joy and I weren't really all that close. We actually only went to school for a term and a half because Victor kidnapped her.

Then Fabian. Well. I don't really have anything about him. Other than the fact that he's very jumpy. One moment he likes Joy, and the next he likes Nina. Nina and Joy are starting to get pretty mad. He's dug the hole too deep and can't get out.

Then, finally, we have Nina. Or the chosen one as Victor calls her. She was just a typical American until she met Sarah. Then the whole mystery started. Patricia hired a P.I. To find Joy who ended up kidnapping me. I didn't know about this until later though. I eventually hired Rufus (the P.I.) and things turned ugly. Threats. Stuff like that. I'm still not sure what the chosen one meant.

I sat down on the couch trying to zone out Alfie because after a few minutes of 'Amber' talk, it gets kind of boring. I just kept nodding. I heard the front door open and thought it was one of the others. The first thing I noticed beach blond hair and a suitcase. I stood up and walked over.

She was wearing dark black skinny jeans with black sparkle Uggs. Her top was a black graphic tee. It had a monster eating a cupcake and it said 'RAWR is I love you in Monster'. It was body tight and she had a _very_ nice body. She had a heart-shaped face and a rounded nose. Her eyes were green.

She had a purple luggage set. She seemed to be having a hard time getting it inside so I offered a hand. I picked up a hand bag, a duffel bag, and a rolling bag. She looked up at me and saw her eyes had changed colors. They were gray now. They were still beautiful.

She set down her bags and held her hand out to me. She smiled and said, "Hi. I'm Alice."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks! I hope you liked it!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Did anybody watch the episode last night? Eek! Peddie looked soo adorable. At least I think so. Can't wait till tonight's episode! Anyway. Here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jerome's POV<strong>

"Hi. I'm Alice." I shook her soft hand and introduced myself. Alfie, who was standing behind me, introduced himself as well. "Is this Anubis house?" She had an American accent.

"Yeah. Are these all of your bags?" She shook her head and replied, "No. My brother is also transferring and there are still some of my bags in the car." Still. I stood there for a moment counting the medium sized bags already in here. _1,2,3,4,5. And there are more in the car. How many bags did she bring?_

"Well you'll want to talk to either Victor or Trudy about you room. I would recommend Trudy." Alfie cut in.

"Okay. Would one of you go get her while I go help my idiot brother get the bags?" Alfie nodded. She walked outside. I stood there and Mick and Mara came in holding hands. Honestly, I don't get why she dates him.

Mick looked at me and said, "So how many people are transferring here? We are going to have to start setting up rooms in the attic. Oooo." He pretending to be a ghost while Mara laughed and held onto his arms. I smiled sarcastically. He and Mara went into the kitchen as Alice came in with her brother.

He had blond hair like hers, only darker. He was slightly taller than her and he was wearing and Aeropostale New York City t-shirt, a dark blue Aeropostale zip-up hoodie, some plain cargo shorts with a plain brown belt and some red and white shoes from Adidas I think is what it said. They seemed to be twins but I couldn't tell for sure.

"This is my brother Jackson. He's my twin actually." I was right. I held my hand out and he shook it. Trudy also appeared with Alfie.

"Hello sweetie. You'll be rooming with Nina and Amber. I hope you had a nice flight?" She nodded. Trudy looked at the bags and sighed. "Well. I'll help her get her stuff and would you help Jackson to his room. He's rooming with Fabian and Mick." I sighed and set her box down and picked one of his up. He had about half of what she had. I lead him to his room. Alfie followed.

**Alice's POV**

I followed Trudy holding two carry-on bags in one hand and a suitcase in the other. Once we got to my room, I set my bags down and took in my surroundings. Trudy told me she was going to get the rest of my things.

The first thing I noticed was pink. One side was basically covered in pink and the other didn't have as much. At least I didn't hate pink. Green was my favorite color though. I walked over to the bed I presumed was mine and sat down. Trudy came up with the last of my things and told me she would help but she had to start making dinner. About fifteen minutes later I finished with setting up my side of the room.

I got up and opened the room and almost ran into someone on the other side.

"Uh. Hi. You must be the new girl we were told about." A girl told me. She was American also. Another girl popped up behind her. She was extra perky.

"Hi! I'm Amber and this is Nina!" I shook the hand she held out for me and introduced myself. "Trudy sent us up here to tell you that dinner is ready."

"Oh." Was all I said and I followed them down stairs to the dining room. Jackson was already sitting down there talking to a blond boy. He seemed to fit in perfectly.

I sat down next to Amber and Alfie. My brother was sitting across from me and Jerome was sitting next to him. Trudy brought out food and set it on the table. It was spaghetti. I grabbed some and stared down at my food. I could feel eyes on me and began to get nervous.

**Jerome's POV**

I was looking at her and Mick spoke up. The first one at the table.

"So Alice. Why don't you and Jackson tell us about yourself?" He offered. She looked up and her eyes were a green-orange color. I swear they were gray before, right? She was the first one to reply.

"Okay. Um. Well we have a half sister that is seven. Her mom has most of the custody so we don't see her that often. We live with our dad in a condo in New York. At least we _use to." _Her eyes were slowly changing to a brown. No one else seemed to notice though.

Mick, being, well, Mick, asked, "What about your mom?" Alice hesitated for a moment, and Jackson answered, "She's not in the picture." Everything became silent after that.

"So... This is amazing spaghetti." Alfie said breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Alice agreed. "Trudy is an amazing cooker." Everyone mumbled something of an agreement and broke into their own conversations.

An Hour Later...

I sat down next to Alice by the couch. "Hey." I whispered in her ear. She nodded in acknowledgment, but never took her eyes, which by the way were gray now, off of her fashion magazine. _Oh great. I hope she doesn't turn into a diva like Amber. Though since she's rooming with her it is quite more likely than if she was rooming with Mara. _Speaking-er thinking- of Mara. Where is she? I looked around and saw her and Mick flirting and giggling like idiots. I turned back forward with a face of pure disgust.

I notice out of my peripheral vision, Alice looking at me. _Well. Now is as good as ever. _I turned towards her and leaned in.

"What is up with your eyes? I've noticed them changing color, and don't say that I'm imagining it, because you know I'm not."

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! I hope you liked it. Five reviews for an update<strong>


End file.
